Integral to the reduction of health disparities is the successful dissemination of effective interventions to underserved populations. For nearly 40 years, community health centers (CHCs) in the US have provided high-quality, affordable primary care and preventive services to medically underserved populations. To fully realize the potential to disseminate research tested intervention programs (RTIPs) to underserved populations, data is needed to guide dissemination and implementation efforts through CHCs. The overall goal of this research proposal is to study the capacity of CHCs to incorporate dissemination and implementation efforts. In particular, this proposal will focus on CHCs that provide primary care to culturally and linguistically diverse patient populations. In collaboration with nine Association of Asian Pacific Community Health Organizations (AAPCHO) CHCs, we have three specific aims: " Determine the applicability of the Insights from Multi-method Practice Assessment of Change over Time (IMPACT) Model for the dissemination of a research tested intervention program (RTIP) to CHCs serving culturally and linguistically diverse patients. " Develop a quantitative telephone survey that includes items from the Survey of Organizational Attributes in Primary Care (SOAPC) as well as items based on qualitative findings of the proposed study. " Survey the CHCs'capacity to incorporate dissemination and implementation efforts The IMPACT Model will serve as our overarching theoretical framework. In Phase 1 of the study, we will conduct 20 key informant interviews regarding the IMPACT Model's applicability to the AAPCHO CHCs. Based on the qualitative findings, in Phase 2 we will develop a telephone survey to assess the AAPCHO CHCs'capacity to disseminate and implement a RTIP. This telephone survey will also include items from the SOAPC, a validated instrument based on the IMPACT Model. During Phase 3, we will conduct a telephone survey with personnel from the CHCs (N=160) and examine the CHCs'capacity to disseminate and implement a RTIP. Findings from this preliminary study will be used to submit a larger proposal (i.e., an R01) to NIH. Specifically, the qualitative and survey data will guide an intervention study promoting the dissemination and implementation of our RTIP promoting colorectal cancer screening to AAPCHO CHCs. In addition, the quantitative survey developed from the proposed study will be used to measure changes in attributes associated with successful implementation of our RTIP in the future intervention study. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed study will contribute knowledge regarding the capacity of Community Health Centers (CHCs) to incorporate dissemination and implementation efforts. In particular, this proposal will focus on CHCs that provide primary care to culturally and linguistically diverse patient populations. Findings from this preliminary study will be used to submit a larger proposal (i.e., an R01) to NIH. Specifically, the qualitative and survey data will guide an intervention study promoting the dissemination and implementation of a colorectal cancer screening RTIP to AAPCHO CHCs. In addition, the quantitative survey developed from the proposed study will be used to measure changes in attributes associated with successful implementation of our RTIP in the future intervention study.